Cletus B. Grizzly
Cletus B. Grizzly (born September 6, 1983) is a redneck character who started off in the Williamsville Wrestling Federation via fanfiction writing. Though he tends to be fun-loving and goofy, he's actually a vicious, hardcore individual who will not take any nonsense from anyone. In the WWF, he scored most - if not all - the major titles his first run, with some mediocre success to follow in the federation's reopenings. He learned to wrestle for real in 2002 in the AW - Adrenalin Wrestling - which evolved into other feds like the ICW and IAW. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (1998-2001) Rebel Faction and Multiple Championships (January-December 1998) When Cletus was first introduced, he was revealed to have been a transfer from the WWF's rival company, RCW (Riverton Championship Wrestling), which didn't score him any fans from the get-go. However, after he decided to join with Gemini and his Rebellion team against Mr. McQuality's Elites, he grew to popularity quickly. However, his first break-out in the company came when he challenged the Intercontinental Champion, Tricia. During this time, he broke away from the Rebellion and asserting himself as a sexist over where women lie in wrestling. It was this match, not only did he score the IC title, but he also started breaking items like guitars and other weapons over people's heads, thus turning heel in the process. At the May pay-per-view, Judgment Day, he defended the title in a losing effort against "The Giant" Brian Holmes. Cletus quickly bounced back into the title hunt when he attacked Cruiserweight Champion, Andrew Hanson, during a King of the Ring quarter finals match. Earlier in the tournament, Hanson had defeated Cletus fairly, but it didn't bode too well for him. The two met at the King of the Ring pay-per-view in June, where the Trailer Trash Champ easily decimated his opponent. After smashing a guitar over his head, and demonstrating his new finisher, the Beaver Dam submission, he gained the Cruiserweight Title in no time at all. His attitude repulsed the locker room, mainly the Cruiserweight Division, where representative Tedd Hawkins proposed a challenge to him. At the Fully Loaded pay-per-view in July, Cletus was defeated and lost his title. Throughout August through mid-November, Cletus had an on-and-off screen appearance, sometimes challenging for the titles in a losing effort. His big break came once again in November when he challenged the Television Champion, Virginia Wilham, once again asserting his sexist attitude. Everyone knew that the elderly woman wasn't going to be able to defeat him, especially after he locked her in the Beaver Dam STF. His performance got him the wrath of Mike Lazoen, who challenged him at the Survivor Series. When Mike attempted his signature Calf Kick in the corner, Cletus smashed a guitar over the challenger's leg, getting himself disqualified in the process. As a penalty for the way he acted, he had to face Lazoen again at the Armageddon pay-per-view in December. This time, it was No Disqualification. Cletus tried to use his guitar again, but got hit by the Calf Kick. It was later revealed that Lazoen had snuck a piece of metal in his boot to get him the easy win. The Confederacy (January 1999-July 1999) At the turn of the new year, Cletus had gathered up a team to combat against such teams like the Rebellion and the Corporation, the Confederacy, consisting of Eli Fulton, Top-Hat Tom, Jed, Alanna, and Hollerhaur. Their first order of business was to derail the Rebellion in its track by challenging the Tag Team Champions, Gemini and Chris Cook. Around this time, Gemini had grown tired of teaming with Chris and wanted to break away for so long. At the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, Gemini betrayed his partner and gave the victory over to Cletus and Eli. On February 5, it was a night declared the "Night Where All Titles Changed", as each member of the Confederacy won each title, except for the Television and World Titles. Tom had won the Cruiserweight, Alanna with the Women's, Jed with the Hardcore, and Hollerhaur with the IC titles. During Gemini's World title match against Mark Little, Cletus instructed his team to assist him, distracting the referee long enough for Cletus to smash a guitar over Mark's head. Though Gemini was grateful for the assistance, he refused to join them. Even after Cletus and his team interfered on his behalf at the No Way Out pay-per-view in February, he still refused help. Finally, with WrestleFest II on the horizon, the Confederacy was told by Commissioner John Hawley they had to defend their titles that night, no exceptions. In a triple threat hardcore match, Cletus and Eli finally lost their Tag Team titles to Rambo Mitts and Mark Little. A month later, at the Whiplash pay-per-view, a combination of the Corporation and Confederacy lost an eight-man tag match to Gemini's new team, the Resistance. May didn't slow Cletus down in the slightest. He won a fatal-four way elimination match to net him a World Title match against champion Mahalia. Throughout the month, he relentless stalked her, distracting her during each match and playing sick mind games. At the Judgment Day pay-per-view, it seemed like Cletus was going to win had Mahalia not gotten a rope break on the Beaver Dam. While he argued with the referee, he became a victim of her infamous Dragonsteiner and lost. He didn't take this loss lying down. In a twist of fate for him, the King of the Ring was coming up and he wanted to win it. However, he had lost in a qualifying round, but later got put in a fatal-four way match between Mahalia, Dave Root, and Rambo Mitts at the King of the Ring pay-per-view, which was won by Mahalia. In a surprise twist of fate, Eli Fulton - a Confederacy member - had won the King of the Ring tournament, earning him a shot at Mahalia at the Fully Loaded pay-per-view in July. Cletus demanded Eli fork over his shot to him, claiming he was the more successful member of the group. This only led to him getting beaten down by his former teammates and breaking up the stable. To add insult to injury, he lost a brawl to John Hawley at the pay-per-view to determine the commissionership. World Champion (August 1999-January 2000) On the first Friday Night Rare of August, Cletus called out Mahalia for a final confrontation. He promised her if he lost to her one more time, he would quit the WWF and go back to the RCW. However, the catch was that if she lost she'd have to be his girlfriend and couldn't challenge for the title as long as he held it. Mahalia agreed to the terms, signed a contract made out for the occasion, and battled her creepy nemesis. This time, it wasn't like their match at the Judgment Day pay-per-view. He managed to block her Dragon Heel Kick and slightly injure her leg, making his STF submission more vicious than ever. To the locker room and crowd's surprise, she tapped out and Cletus became the new WWF champion. He'd go on to face Maxa at the August pay-per-view, Summerslam, which he won with unintended interference from Mahalia. In September, it was revealed that Cletus' contract he had Mahalia sign was illegal in terms and conditions. Because of this, it is null and void, finally granting the former champ a chance to get her title back. The two met once again at the Unforgiven pay-per-view, a fitting name for such an event. This time, they battled in a Dragon's Den match. The object of the match is that both competitors are locked inside a domed cage over the ring, and the only way to win was to make your opponent bleed and knock them out. There are weapons inside to assist if be necessary. Both were bleeding profusely, but it was Mahalia getting the victory after tripping Cletus face first in the cage, knocking him out. Cletus was out with an injury until December when it was announced all the WWF Titles were being rendered vacant to make room for new blood. He entered into the World Title tournament and made it all the way to the finals against Mahalia at the Armageddon pay-per-view. Mahalia attempted to hit the Dragonsteiner on him, but he held onto the top rope to trip her up. After a hard landing, Cletus hit his new finisher - which would later be called the 3 Second Ride - to get his second World Title. Throughout January, Cletus kept telling people how he was a great champion and a better one than any of the others who held it. This led the wrath of Rambo Mitts to come into play. Week after week, Mitts challenged him to put the title on the line at the Royal Rumble, but each time it was denied. Finally, John Hawley made the match official and made it a cage match so that Cletus didn't think about running away. During the match, Cletus somehow managed to trap Mitts in a straightjacket, which the veteran managed to rip through no problem. Guess it's obvious to say that Mitts ended up becoming the true champion after nailing Cletus with his MGMF finisher. However, the finish led to Cletus experiencing head trauma and needed to be sidelined until further notice. Return and Departure (October 2000-May 2001) After Maxa won the WWF Title from Adam Tayeh in September, Cletus returned from injury challenging for the title immediately. The two meet at the No Mercy pay-per-view, and it was clear that Cletus wasn't 100%. The match ended in a No Contest when the referee lost complete control. Security, referees, road agents, etc. couldn't separate these two from trying to kill each other. The two eventually ended up brawling into the parking lot where Maxa threw Cletus into the trunk of a car and slamming into it with a truck. The following Rare, Cletus threatened a lawsuit for the attempted murder at the pay-per-view. New commissioner, Ernest "The Cat" Miller, makes a rematch happen to avoid this from happening, this time it being No Holds Barred and completely unsanctioned. That way if they did brutally injure one another it wouldn't be on the company's hands. Like at No Mercy, this match proved to be too brutal for younger audiences. The finish came when Cletus attempts to hit Maxa with a shovel, but gets a baseball bat to the gut instead. Maxa finishes him off by hitting his Stunner finisher with the bat underneath Cletus' neck. Commissioner Miller wanted to end the year with a bang to bring in the new millennium, and did so by making a six-pack challenge at the Armageddon pay-per-view between Maxa, Mahalia, Adam Tayeh, Cletus, Kurt Angle, and Raisenbacher. However, Impact Player leader Jared Matulevich injured Bacher from even competing, thus putting him in the match instead. Cletus came close to getting his third World Title, but it wasn't meant to be, as Jared was the one winning the match. When WrestleFest IV started to come around in March the next year, it looked like it was going to be Mahalia defending the WWF Title against Sean Bull and Ron Popeil. However, Mr. McQuality decided to throw in a wild card to spice the match up even further, adding Cletus into the mix. Each competitor would have a manager in their corner: Mahalia with her bodyguard, Joe, Sean with Ernest Miller, Popeil with former Confederacy valet Alanna, and Cletus with McQuality. Popeil was the first one eliminated courtesy of Sean, while Mahalia eliminated Cletus afterward. After McQuality showed that he and Mahalia had forged an alliance, Cletus became part of his new Alliance stable, consisting of himself, McQuality, Mahalia, Joe, and others. At the Backlash pay-per-view, in April, Cletus was in Mahalia's corner, as was the entire Alliance, though Sean had the entirety of the Rebellion backing him up. By the end of the night, there was a new champion in Sean. The next Rare, Cletus announced that Mahalia had quit after her loss, which made him the official number one contender for the title. However, word got out that after the Judgment Day pay-per-view that the WWF would be closing its doors for the last time. During the bout, Cletus tried numerous times to cheat to get the victory, but couldn't get Sean to stay down for the three count. His impatience got the best of him as Sean walked out the champion. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Cletus made his debut in the Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation in October, with Alanna, defeating "Stunning" Stevie Nelson for the Hardcore Championship, via its 24/7 ruling. However, after winning the belt, Cletus wasn't put on any of the shows, and was completely ignored. In November, Psycho announced he was stripping him of the title and giving it to the Rock, since he "failed to defend it in 30 days." Outraged, Cletus broke up with Alanna and demanded a match at the Blood Bath pay-per-view. He got Slappy as his opponent, and was defeated. Later that month, he found out the same person he beat for the Hardcore Title was now the boyfriend of Alanna, sending him into a jealous rage. Plans were revealed if Cletus and Stevie continued fighting it would've eventually led to him winning the EIWF Title at a later date. However, the company was shut down after most of the roster walked out on Psycho after he negated Mahalia's storyline. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Return to the WWF (January 2002) After the EIWF shut down, Cletus was one of the first few people to resign with the company. He mainly wrestled on the side shows, Breeze and Destiny, without even so much as anyone giving him the time of day. He tried to go for the Hardcore Title several times, via its 24/7 ruling, but was always stopped by others interfering for it. He entered into the Royal Rumble, only to be eliminated half way through it. Feud with John Hawley (March 2002) After John Hawley won the Intercontinental Title from Christian at No Way Out, Cletus began demanding a shot for it, which was always shot down. He later joined forces with Matt McQuality, X-Cutioner, Jackie, and rival Stevie Nelson to form the xWo, a team to combat D-Generation X and Mr. McQuality's Corporation, thus beginning a three-way stable war. Show after show, Cletus attacked John to get his attention, trying to make him give him a shot at the IC Title. Finally, the stage was set for WrestleFest V. Though both competitors gave it their all, and Cletus almost winning the match, John proved to be the better competitor after nailing a super kick on his redneck adversary. It was announced after WrestleFest that Cletus had quit the WWF to pursue other federations. AW/ICW/IAW (2002-2005) Adrenalin Wrestling (2002) It turned out that Cletus was starting his own backyard wrestling group called the AW - Adrenalin Wrestling - with partner Brimstone. With the WWF shutting down again, he made his move to sign on a few veterans, such as John Hawley, Gemini Drake, Evil Kitty, Miguel the Mailman, and Pritch Nasty. Together, they started their first "show" in the backyard of the St. Cabrini Church in Springfield, IL, where Cletus defeated Brimstone to be the first ever AW Champion. Weeks into his reign, he would lose the title to Brimstone. Intense Championship Wrestling (2002-2003) Cletus heard there was already a group called the "AW" and had their's changed to the ICW. This meant that they'd have to start over from scratch, crowning a new champion. This time, there were storylines introduced into the mix. At the first show, taped at Lincoln Park, IL, Cletus was involved in a tournament to determine the very first ICW Champion, defeating Inferno. After Brimstone easily defeated Miguel, Cletus confronted him and accused him of the following crimes: stealing his Bull-Riding Belt, setting his trailer on fire, and killing his little brother, all in which Brimstone denied. The two fought in the main event, with Cletus winning the ICW Title, and beating Brimstone down demanding where his Bull-Riding Belt was. At the next show, taped at the in-door arena, aka a nice lady's house who allowed us to use it as long as we didn't destroy it, Cletus defended his belt against Gemini Drake. However, in a surprise twist of fate, and falling prey to his overconfidence, impatience, and anger, he lost after Gemini kicked the ICW Title Belt back into his face. As soon as the show was over, Brimstone came out and placed a pair of sunglasses on him. These sunglasses actually held an evil demon spirit inside them, Damian, that possessed Cletus for the next few months. WrestleFest, the big show of the ICW, came around, and it was to held at Lincoln Park. During the show, Gemini removed the sunglasses from Cletus, freeing him from Damian's control. At the end of the show, Cletus made a surprise reappearance with his new partner, Ghost Rider, forming the Confederacy. This led to a feud between him and ICW Champion, John Hawley. Intense Adrenalin Wrestling (2003-2005) The ICW was renamed the IAW after copyright dispute, aka "needed a new name to avoid such dispute." More most of 2003, Cletus became more of a side character, competing whenever possible. When Johnny Banks, the IAW Champion, forfeited the title and walked out, Cletus immediately jumped at the opportunity to become the next champ. He'd have to face Gemini Drake first. It was originally intended that Cletus wanted his grandfather in attendance for the occasion, but he couldn't make it due to health problems. Gemini tried his hardest to get the win, but couldn't do it. He fell victim to the 3 Second Ride, netting Cletus the IAW Title. However, Brimstone had returned to the company and became Cletus' newest opponent. The two went at it several times before their actual match finally began. The end saw Brimstone nailing Cletus with a twisting powerbomb that managed to knock him out cold, and out of his shoes. The original end was suppose to be Cletus getting hit by Brimstone's Heaven's Despair finisher, but he was out like a light. It's unknown where the storyline would've continued since the IAW stopped sometime in 2005. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2004-2010) 2004 The WWF reopened its doors in July 2004, and Cletus was brought back once again. Temporary General Manager, Paul Heyman, made a match at the pay-per-view Great American Bash to be held to decide the number one contender at the August show, Desert Heat, involving Cletus and baseball hall of famer, Andre Dawson, in a bunkerhouse brawl. In a brutal contest, Dawson hit the Dominator on Cletus, dropping him on the back of his neck in the process. Injured for at least a month, Cletus returned in September, attacking Andre Dawson with a taser. However, he was beaten down by Johnny Banks, Shawn Michaels, and Chris Jericho in the process. New owner, Randy Savage, made a six-pack elimination challenge match for the pay-per-view, featuring those competitors plus a mystery opponent. Throughout September, even at the pay-per-view, a man in black constantly interfered and attacked the competitors, using a different finishing move of a past superstar. The mystery man ended up being Meeko, former WWF Champion during the EIWF run, and a former owner of the company in 2002. As the match began, the five other competitors ganged up on Cletus and eliminated him first. In October, Cletus forged a vendetta against Johnny Banks, claiming him to the be one everything's not going so well for the company. Show after show, he attacked him again and again, until Randy Savage made the match at the Halloween Havoc event that both Johnny and Cletus will finally settle it. At the Destruction in Japan special, Cletus nearly cost Johnny his match against Shawn Michaels. He later battled Chris Jericho for the WWF Title later in the evening, in a losing effort, courtesy of Johnny. Finally, at the Havoc, Johnny was able to defeat his hillbilly nemesis with a Shadow Kick. Return (October-December 2005) Cletus returned to the WWF on Halloween 2005 with the rest of the roster. He immediately challenged Gemini Drake after he defeated Bret Tucker for the WWF Title, but he had to earn the shot. After defeating Stalker Sean, he got the match he wanted at the Survivor Series. However, it was during this match Bret attacked Cletus and cost him his victory. He stood by and watched as Bret later defeated Gemini for the title a month later, but his archenemy from the IAW, Brimstone, won it immediately won it afterward. Feud with Brimstone (December 2005-March 2006) Cletus challenged Brimstone at the Royal Rumble the next night on Rare. Brimstone was hellbent keeping the WWF Title and going to WrestleFest VI as champion. As he went for his Heaven's Despair finisher, Cletus raked his eyes and hit the 3 Second Ride for the victory. He went on to announce he wouldn't defend the title until WrestleFest as a mean to rub it in his rival's face. What he wasn't counting on was Brimstone later went on to win the Royal Rumble itself. During February, Cletus made an unlikely alliance with Bret Tucker in hopes to keeping his rival from the belt again. General Manager John Michael didn't like this at all, so he changed the WrestleFest match to a fatal-four way consisting of Brimstone, Cletus, Bret, and himself. In a bizarre twist of fate, John won the title, but immediately forfeited it, announcing a battle royal for the belt. Cletus came close to winning it, but lost to reigning undefeated Women's Champion Coco. Intercontinental Champion (March-August 2006) Following his disappointing night at WrestleFest, Cletus challenged Intercontinental Champion Jean-Claude Van Damme for his title. When the Muscles from Brussels attempted his signature spin kick, the Trailer Trash Terror saw it coming and nailed him with a low blow, following a 3 Second Ride for his second Intercontinental Title reign. The next week on Rare, he issued an open challenge to anyone wanting to face him. He was shocked when Mark Little answered it and defeated him. Cletus later got his title back a week later, only to lose it in another open challenge the following week to Gemini. The two battled in a rematch at Backlash, but it wasn't in Cletus' favor. After losing at Backlash, Cletus went on to using a new form of cheating, spitting beer in people's faces. He returned to the Intercontinental Title scene by defeating Smokey on August 14th using this tactic. Following his victory, he was challenged yet again by Gemini. The two did battle one more time at SummerSlam. Though he attempted his beer spitting trick, he hit the referee instead. Suddenly, Smokey appeared out of nowhere and threw kitty litter in Cletus' face, allowing Gemini enough time to win. He teamed back up with Bret Tucker to fight Gemini and Sam, feeling they both should've gotten an Intercontinental Title shot before Sam. However, after losing a tag team match before Unforgiven, Cletus and Bret were told to stay away from the title until after Gemini and Sam's match. Tag Team Champion and Corporation (October-November 2007) When Mr. McQuality returned to power, he reestablished the Corporation in a feud against the Filthy Animalz. However, Cletus got involved by teaming with former Feminist member Bertha Butchwacker. At No Mercy, him and the Trailer Trash Behemoth - now referring to themselves as the White Trash Family - battled Tag Team Champions and Corporation members Andy Orton and Josh Elmore. It was a brutal battle to say the least, with the ending seeing Bertha hitting her infamous Red Neck Spike on Elmore for their first Tag Team Title victory. However, later that night, they both revealed to be on McQuality's side by turning on Smokey during his WWF Title match against Adam Tayeh. Two weeks into their title reign, Cletus won the Hardcore Title from George Hall via its 24/7 ruling, but quickly lost it to fellow Corporation member Andy Orton. A week later, Cletus and Bertha lost their Tag Team Titles to the returning Slappy and Meeko. At Survivor Series, Cletus teamed with his fellow Corporation brethren against the Filthy Animalz for a final battle, but they ended up losing in the long haul. Feud for the WWF Title (March-May 2008) Though Cletus didn't stand out too much following Survivor Series, he did manage to get a spot in the Money in the Bank ladder match for WrestleFest VII. In a shocking twist of fate, he managed to win the contract and announced he was using it to get a spot in the WWF Title match later that evening. So the match that was originally had John Michael against Champion Adam Tayeh, Brimstone, and Bret Tucker was now a five-way challenge including Cletus. However, he didn't cash it in until near the end of the match when he thought everyone was down and out. He wasn't couting on John Michael being awake long enough to hit him with a Perfectplex. After WrestleFest, Cletus went on a campaign of getting his Money in the Bank reinstated since he "wasn't really ready". He got his wish after the WWF Title match at Backlash, as Mr. McQuality reinstated his contract. He took advantage of this by hitting John with the 3 Second Ride and getting his long awaited title. On the May 5th Rare, new General Manager Chris Jericho revealed McQuality was suspended from power for his actions, and forced Cletus into a rematch with John. In a grueling match, Cletus was forced to tap out to the ankle lock. White Trash Family and Feminists (July-November 2008) Cletus returned in July, finally recovered from his match against John Michael. He challenged Smokey for the Intercontinental Championship at Vengeance. Before the match, he brought in new referee Leon Hart, a member of his family. Throughout the match, the young referee was scolded by both competitors for bad calls. It was all a sham from the beginning as Cletus rolls Smokey up for a fast count. The following night, he was challenged by John Michael at SummerSlam. On August 18th, he introduced his new valet Babs, and got her the Women's Title courtesy of both himself and Leon. At SummerSlam, Cletus and Leon assisted Babs in her match against Paige, fully confident they would both walk out the Golden Couple. Before his and John's match, he made Leon the referee, but General Manager Kurt Angle had a counter to it. There wouldn't be one referee, but four! The New World Order - Hulk Hogan, Scott Hall, and Kevin Nash - were assigned referee positions, but each one had their own problems. Nash was already hurt, Hall was intoxicated, and Hogan was too busy posing. Halfway through the match, Hogan took out Leon and dropped a leg drop on Cletus, allowing Nash to count the fall. Sometime after SummerSlam, the Feminists returned - Karma Sabich, Reverend Mother, and Bertha - issuing a war on men everywhere. They became involved in the struggle against the White Trash Family and the WWF Originals. However, Adam Tayeh - an original - was chosen as the Feminists' champion. At Unforgiven, the family was destroyed as Leon turned on Babs for Sugar Shane - a Feminist member - and Bertha turned on Cletus during his Intercontinental Title match against Adam and John. He participated in a fatal-four way match between himself, Adam, Gemini, and WWF Champion Mark Little for the title, but Bertha again cost him the victory. With nowhere left to turn, and all his comrades all but gone, Cletus sided with John and Gemini in hopes to overthrow this deadly threat. Departure (2009) Cletus participated at Armageddon to decide the new Universal Champion, but that honor was given to the Big Show. He helped Babs become the Ladies' Champion by assisting her against Karma at the Royal Rumble. Sometime after WrestleFest, Cletus allowed his contract to expire. World Wrestling Elite (2007-2013) The World Wrestling Elite was an alternate version of the Williamsville Wrestling Federation that takes place in an alternate timeline. In this federation, Cletus didn't play too big of a role until when the Unwanted stable formed consisting of himself, Binx, Mark Little, Eddie Hordong, and Bertha Butchwacker. Unfortuantely, all the match and pay-per-view history wasn't recorded, only the title history. Intense Adrenaline Wrestling (2013) It's been confirmed via a YouTube video the IAW is set to make a return. Cletus participated in a qualifying match for the IAW Title against local wrestler T.S.C. with new manager Uncle Chuckles. He got his victory and has earned his shot at archenemy Brimstone, the current champion. In another YouTube exclusive, Cletus defeated Joe E. Bradford after coming to the ring late. It's unknown what had happened, but details were said to be revealed in an upcoming DVD. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2013) Cletus is slated to return in the History of the EIWF documentary during Gemini Drake's personal quest involving the company. Uncle Chuckles appears as his manager. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'As Cletus B. Grizzly' **3 Second Ride (Front Russian leg sweephttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AQptWZ0NtY) - 1999-current **Beaver Dam/General Lee (STFhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRKat-8C5o8) - 1998-current **Southern Discomfort (Corner spingboard cutterhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KK-Tf7uv5cA) - 2003-current (rarely uses) **Trailer Trash Compacter (Inverted Argentine backbreaker drophttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M-vIjPpVqA) - 2006-current *'Possessed by Damian' **Fallen Angel (Stunnerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBvmg1FZUyU) - 2002-2003 **Gheddon (Camel clutchhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqukdWFYqMM) - 2002-2003 **Chokeslamhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4cyD76sd5c - 2002-2003 Signature Moves *Bionic elbow *Diving elbow drop *El Kabong (guitar smash) - rarely uses *Kitchen sink in the corner *Tree of Woe *Clothesline *Low blow, sometimes screaming "DING!" in reference to the N64 wrestling games *DDT *Leg drop *Jumping hip attack, in the corner after multiple punches and performing a traditional line dance *Headbutt *Figure 4 Leglock Managers *Alanna *Eli Fulton *Top-Hat Tom *Hollerhaur *Jed *Mahalia *Brimstone *Babs *Bertha Butchwacker *Uncle Chuckles Nicknames *Redneck Messiah *Trailer Trash Champion *Big Bad Redneck Booty Daddy *'Trailer Trash Terror' Entrance Themes *"Mr. Bang Bang" by Jimmy Papa, Larry Velez, and Michael Seitz - 1998-1999 (WWF) *"Tennessee Jam" by Jim Johnston - 1999; 2002; 2005-current (WWF/WWE) *"The Chosen One" by Jimmy Hart - 1999-2001 (WWF) *"I'm A Man of Constant Sorrow" by Soggy Bottom Boys - 2002-2005 (ICW/IAW) *"American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock - 2002-2003 (ICW) - possessed by Damian *"Don't Go Messin' With A Country Boy" by Jim Johnston - 2003 (ICW) - as part of the Confederacy *"Take﻿ It Outside" by Brantley Gilbert - 2013-current (IAW) Championships and Accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF World Championship - 4 times *WWF Intercontinental Championship - 5 times *WWF Tag Team Championships - 2 times w/Eli Fulton; 1 w/Bertha Butchwacker *WWF Television Champion *WWF Hardcore Champion - 2 times *WWF Cruiserweight Champion Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation *EIWF Hardcore Champion Adrenalin Wrestling/Intense Championship Wrestling/Intense Adrenalin Wrestling *AW Champion *ICW Champion *IAW Champion World Wrestling Elite *WWE United States Champion - 2 times *WWE World Tag Team Champion (1 w/DeLong) *WWE Television Champion *2007 King of the Ring Winner Hell Championship Wrestling *HCW Championship *HCW Intercontinental Championship *HCW Tag Team Championship - w/Bertha Butchwacker *HCW Stardom Championship Trivia Coming Soon Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction